User blog:XxX-Roseluck-xXx/Not Much Jamming Blogs
Hello to each and one of you Jammers who are reading this blog! This is the admin who first adopted this wiki here, and I just wanted to clarify something important about the Jamming Blogs, the blogs made for you to make an opinion about the subject. As an admin, obviously an administrator has to be active, along with moderating the wiki properly, and take care of recent vandalism that happened on the wiki, and so much other tasks that an experienced user needs. Admins have to be an experienced users before they become admins; the main skills to become an admin are to edit regularly and make productive edits, create as many new pages as you can and work really hard. It usually takes time to become an admin. I have been inactive for the time being. I'm really sorry if my inactivity embarrasses you, but everyone joins, and everyone has to leave; it can't all last forever. I have many things to do in real-life, and obviously I have to be inactive to do all of those things. This means I will not only be inactive on this wiki, but all of Wikia, all the wikis I've edited, I will be inactive on. I'm very sorry for my inactivity once again. I will not edit very often now and then, but I will come as regularly as I can on this wiki to see how things are going from time to time. And when admins become inactive for a long time, there has to be other experienced fellow users to replace them. To become an admin on a very inactive wiki, you can just adopt it. And since of my inactivity, this means there might as well not be as much Jamming Blogs: this is why there hasn't been much over the few past months. Jamming Blogs are usually written by admins. Any user can write Jamming Blogs, as long as they're suitable, appropriate and relevant to Animal Jam and this wiki. You can talk about things like Minecraft, Star Wars as long as they don't include vulgarity, rudeness or harassment, or anything else related to that. If you have any queries, please leave a message on my talk page and I will try and get back to it as soon as I can. We'll still be around answering your questions, but won't be here as much as we used to. Cutie Mark and XxX-Roseluck-xXx will remain inactive on Wikia, but will still be rarely on to answer your inquiries about the wiki or anything you've been struggling on. We hope you understand, and continue having a great time here on this wiki. If someone vandalizes, report to the VSTF please. They should be able to clear it up, if not, then please report to us as soon as you can. Any other inappropriate issues please report to us admins first, but then if we can't solve it or don't know what to do, we'll ask for advice via . Continue to shine and gline (XD)! 16:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) 16:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts